Always and Forever, you will be mine
by ScarleT RoSe5
Summary: Prince Chiaki and Princess Maron meet eachother in the palace of the Nagoya kingdom, at first they hate eachother...but something happens. Will there ever be romance between the two? Chapter three is up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own KKJ!  
  
A/N: Another story I have created besides my first fanfic, 'Coming Back'. I'll continue CB after this story. Sorry for my reviewers!  
Summary: Princess Maron and Prince Chiaki hate eachother's guts despite that their fathers are very close friends, and so are their kingdoms. Hatred is shown between the two until something happens...will love come in the way?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Princess Maron! Princess Maron!" Little angel, Fin called out, searching for the princess. She had also found out that Lady Miyako was missing too. Being the guardian and protector of the two, she had to find them. "Princess Maron! Lady Miyako!" She called out again, flying through another hallway of the palace. She suddenly heard giggling, coming from the other room. She inched her ear closer, then grinned.  
  
She slowly pushed the door, knowing that in her diminutive size, she just couldn't kick the door. She smiled at the sight. Maron and Miyako were reading magazines and books about teenage life, mostly about 'being sixteen'.  
  
"There you are, princess. I've been looking for both of you all over the palace, just to find you here." Fin smiled. The two girl looked at her for a while until Maron stood up to cup the angel in her hand. "Hi there, Fin. Me and Miyako are just reading, wanna join us?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't, and neither can both of you." Fin stared at the two who had questionable looks on their faces. "Why?" Miyako asked as she stood up. Fin flew around in circles, "Let's just say that the king wanted to talk to you, and he expected the both of you five minutes ago."  
  
"WHHHAAATTT?!" Came out their reply. Fin started to giggle, seeing the expressions they had glued to their faces. "You better hurry---" The girls ran out of the room in a fast speed.  
  
"--- up."  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"I'm so sorry father! I was late!" Maron said as she bowed down before her father. "It's okay, Maron. I was just going to tell you that the king of the Nagoya kingdom has invited us to dinner tonight. Do you want to come?"  
  
Maron looked uncertain 'I don't have a good feeling about this.' She turned to face Miyako. "Well Miyako, do you want to go?" Miyako shrugged her shoulders and started walking away. "I don't know. Do YOU want to go?" Maron thought for a while, then smiled. "I guess it's not a bad idea!" Miyako nodded and went to her room, "Then you better start dressing up."  
  
Maron nodded and followed her friend to their rooms. Fin flew after them until Takumi called her, "Fin." She turned around and flew to the king. She knew that he was going to tell her something important again, he always does. "Yes, your Highness?"  
  
He looked worried, and turned his head to look at the beautiful scenery of his kingdom. "Please stay near Maron and Miyako always. I sometimes get the feeling that they're not safe without you." A smile curved the angel's lips, "Of course, your Highness. I wouldn't let anything hurt them." With that, she flew away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How do you think of this, Miyako?"  
  
"Not bad, but I'd prefer the pink one. It suits you better. Besides, if you wear it, the prince will easily fall for you. 'No one can beat your goddess beauty'."  
  
"Miyako!!!! Stop those quotes you get from novels!! And why would the prince fall for me? I mean, we haven't met each other yet."  
  
"That's just it! It's called 'Love at first sight', Maron. Remember that."  
  
"Okay.." Maron sweatdropped. Somehow she just couldn't understand Miyako's attitude of imitating quotes or dialogues from her favorite novels. She took the pink spaghetti-strapped dress from her cabinet and took off the hanger and headed off to the bathroom to dress up. Miyako looked at the pile of dresses she chose, then finally picked out a purple dress with pearls on the skirt.  
  
She then heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?" She called out. The door opened, revealing the winged angel with an impatient look on her face. "What's wrong, Fin?" Miyako asked as she walked closer. "Can't you two hurry up? We have to be there in thirty minutes! And the distance of the palace to there is twenty five minutes! It means that you've got five minutes to dress up!"  
  
Miyako's expression grew angry and stomped to the door of the bathroom. "Maron!! Hurry up!! We've only got FIVE minutes to dress up! I still haven't changed my clothes!!!" She pounded her fist against the door several times until Maron came out. "Sheesh!! Aren't you the impatient one?" Maron walked out, wearing the pink spaghetti-strapped dress with see- through long sleeves and a necklace with a heart pendant.  
  
"Finally! Now I can dress up!" Miyako said as she walked inside the bathroom. Maron and Fin giggled. Fin then stared at Maron, "My my, princess. You look beautiful, especially the heart pendant necklace." Maron held it closely and lifted it up to kiss it. "Of course, this pendant was give to me by mother before she passed away. I promised her that I'll treasure it forever."  
  
Flashback:  
  
Young Maron and Miyako stood at the side of a large bed, both crying but Maron cried harder. On the other side stood Takumi holding the hand of his beloved wife, Koron. "Mommy!! Please don't leave me!" Young Maron cried as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Maron, sweetheart, you know very well that I can't last that much longer. I promise, I'll watch over you from heaven." Came Koron's reply.  
  
"No! You're not going to die! I want you to stay here with me and daddy!"  
  
"Maron...I love you" Koron said slowly while pulling out a necklace with a heart pendant tied in the middle. "Here." She handed it to her daughter. "What's this?" Maron asked as she stared at it. "It's a necklace that I've made for you. Promise me that you'll take care of it?"  
  
"I...I promise." After those words were said, Koron smiled and stopped breathing. Maron looked at her with shock and tears in her eyes. "Mommy!!!" Maron cried as she threw herself in the arms of her best friend who was also crying. "It's okay, Maron. It's alright." Miyako tried to comfort her but Maron ignored it and continued to cry.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"I promised.." Maron repeated. Fin looked sad, knowing the past of her best friend also hurts. She was also there during the death of Maron's mother, the queen of the Kusakabe kingdom. Koron was a kind-hearted woman with dignity. She was a beautiful woman with a smile on her face everytime she was around with people. Maron has also inherited these attributes from her mother. Knowing that she is the next heir to the throne, she had to be trusted by her people which they did.  
  
Miyako then stepped out of the bathroom, "Shall we go?"  
  
Maron and Fin nodded then walked out of the palace and rode on the carriage. It was quite a long distance from the Nagoya palace but they still made it in time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yashiro! Why can't I stay here and NOT go to the dinner party?" Prince Chiaki whined. He sat up on his bed, talking to a dark green haired girl. "Chiaki! Your father will not be pleased if you don't come! Now come on and dress up!" Yashiro replied as she pulled Chiaki to the dressing room.  
  
"Geez! Can't I just wear my formal clothing?!" Chiaki yelled while Yashiro pulled out different kinds of 'prince clothing'. "Here! We've got to see what will suit you best!!! I don't want my cousin to look bad in front of other people, don't I?"  
  
Chiaki just sweatdropped and shrugged his shoulders, 'this is gonna take forever...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter one! But this is only the beginning, please review and tell me what you think!!!! Thanks ^_^ 


	2. And so they meet

Disclaimer: I don't own KKJ!  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here's chapter 2! I almost forgot to mention that I made up Yashiro's father's name.  
Summary: Princess Maron and Prince Chiaki hate eachother's guts despite that their fathers are very close friends, and so are their kingdoms. Hatred is shown between the two until something happens...will love come in the way?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Wow... this is a BIG palace' Maron said to herself. She walked through the corridors of the palace, heading towards the dining room. Miyako walked beside Maron who was astonished with the size of the palace, HUGE. They looked around, seeing paintings. Some of them looked creepy but most of them were just beautiful. Fin flew behind them. She was supposed to be in her human size but it would be obvious for everyone to know that she was the guardian of the two girls.  
  
"Hey Miyako, do you think the king would be pleased to see me? I mean, he wanted US to go here but I was wondering why father didn't come...that's weird. He always goes with us whenever we have dinner or lunch with other people."  
  
"I don't know. Uncle Takumi must've had a reason for not going with us."  
  
"Princess, your father told me that he had business to do so he went to a meeting, leaving me to guard you and Lady Miyako if something happens." Fin said as she flew beside the princess. "Oh really. How come father never told me about this 'meeting'?!" Maron said, turning furious.  
  
Fin laughed silently, unknown to Maron the real reason of why they were here. "Princess, your father had to go to that meeting because it was important so he found no time to tell you."  
  
"Oh yeah, as if he can always find time for me. Ever since mother passed away, he began to not find time for me...he never did. I just wish.." Maron spoke, forming a frown on her face. Miyako noticed this and knew what Maron was thinking. She had always been with Maron ever since they were children so she knew every detail of Maron's past childhood life. She didn't want her best friend to remember the painful memories, knowing that she would only feel depressed. She will never forgive herself if that happens.  
  
"Come on, Maron. Cheer up, at least we get to meet new people, especially the prince. Don't think it would be a great chance to find you a boyfriend?" Miyako grinned, patting Maron on the back, trying to cheer her up. Hearing this, Maron blushed. "Miyako! I never said that I wanted a boyfriend!! Where the heck did you get that idea?!" Miyako chuckled, so did Fin. "Oh Maron. You're not a child anymore. You should think like an ordinary sixteen year-old girl now, not like a kid." Maron pouted. "But I don't want to think of those things!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yashiro!! I don't want to go!!" Chiaki whined as he was dragged by Yashiro through the corridor. He always hated it whenever he was being forced to something he didn't want to do. Yashiro smiled, "Nuh uh, I'm not gonna take this chance to let you not go to the dinner party uncle held. Especially for the princess of the Kusakabe kingdom."  
  
Chiaki then got out of her grip and slowly sneaked away. As he was about to reach the next hallway, he felt a hand grab the cloth of his shirt. 'Uh oh..' He thought. "You think you can get away from me, dear cousin?" He turned his head, seeing Yashiro giving him the thing he calls 'death glare'. He tried to force a smile out of his scared expression. "Y- Yashiro..I..uh..wanted to check on Access. Yeah! Check on Access!" Chiaki grinned.  
  
"Lookin' for me, 'prince charming'?" A voice said from behind. Chiaki turned his head and saw a pair of black wings and sly grin. "Access!" The angel crossed his arms. "Yo! Ya missed me?" Access smiled enthusiastically, making his fang show. Yashiro only waved at the angel while Chiaki sweatdropped. "Why are YOU here, Access?! I thought I told you to stay in my room!"  
  
Access showed a peace sign, "Hehe, I got bored, so I came to check on you, AS a guardian of the prince, which happens to be you."  
  
"Give me a break...I just wanna get out of here and NOT go to that boring party dad held." Chiaki stuck out his tongue in defeat, knowing that there's nothing to stop these two from brining him to the dinner party. "Aw..come on, Chiaki. You gotta at least get a life, you always lock yourself in your room. Let's go and have fun!" Access exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah right..."  
  
-------*****-------*****-------*****-------  
  
"Princess, I think you've had enough training. Let's go back inside." A human sized Fin approached a blonde haired woman who was wearing a kimono only that the skirt was until her knees or a little bit higher. She smiled at the angel, taking off her ribbon and turning back into the chestnut haired princess. "Okay Fin. Where's Miyako?"  
  
They started to walk inside the palace. "She's in the room, reading her favorite novels again." Fin replied, dissolving back into her small angel form. She flew beside the princess who had just wiped off sweat from her forehead, sighing out of tiredness.  
  
It was obvious that she was tired from a five-hour training, a training assigned to enhance her skills as a princess and at the same time, a courageous fighter. She was determined to defeat the evil that walked the earth, especially those that play with the emotions of innocent people, leading them to destroy the lives of others.  
  
"I see. She never stops, does she? At least she's not the one who trains five-hours a day!" Maron said with a tone of annoyance. She finally reached her room where Miyako was seated on a chair near the window. She had a perfect reading place a calm and peaceful room wherein she can concentrate.  
  
"Hi Miyako." Maron greeted as she waved her hand. Miyako perked her head up and saw her best friend sweating hard. She got up from her chair and walked to her. She laid a hand on her forehead, checking if she was sick or not. "Um...Miyako, what are you doing?" Maron wondered.  
  
"Checking if you have a fever. You could get sick if you tire yourself too much. Now, go and take a bath. The maids said that dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Miyako smiled slightly as she pulled her hand off. "Alright, I'll go. Wait for me, okay?" Maron smiled back, turning back to get her towel. "Okay," came Miayko's reply, then returned to reading.  
  
Fin stared out of the window, thinking. She knew that it would be hard for Maron to defeat this great power so her father encouraged her to train. She felt sorry for the princess. All the hardships she has to go through, the endurance she has to face, it was a must. She was the chosen one, the one who holds the power to overcome the evil that lurked around.  
  
-------*****-------*****-------*****-------  
  
"Maron! Maron!" Someone called out her name. Snapping out of her trance, or flashback, Maron looked up at Miyako who had a worried look on her face. "Miyako? What's wrong? Why the worried look?"  
  
"You looked like a zombie while we were walking and you had that blank expression written all over your face. Me and Fin got worried about you so we took you here." Maron looked around. She found out that she was outside the Nagoya palace, in the garden sitting on a bench. She turned to look at Fin who had turned herself into human form. "Did you carry me here, Fin?"  
  
Fin nodded. "Yes, princess. I did."  
  
"I'm sorry." Maron apologized as she frowned.  
  
"Don't be. I am your guardian and it is my duty to keep you safe. Besides, I was also worried about you so I thought that I should've brought you here. At least it's quiet and peaceful." Fin smiled, nodding her head. Maron looked down, still frowning. Miyako then tapped her back, "What happened to you anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. I suddenly felt dizzy and...I couldn't remember the rest."  
  
"Probably tired. You tired yourself too much this afternoon from training, didn't you?"  
  
Maron didn't reply. It seems that Miyako was telling the truth. But she felt something else, a blue aura was present in the palace. The power was strong so she decided to sense who the owner was, then she felt dizzy and fell down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chiaki? What's wrong?" Yashiro's voice echoed through his mind and snapped back. He shook his head, driving off the dizziness. Access flew to him, "Hey, what happened to you? Your expression was blank a while ago."  
  
"No, I'm fine. No need to worry." Chiaki said. Access landed on his shoulder and sat down in an indian sitting position, crossing his arms. "Are you sure?" He asked, trying to make sure that nothing was wrong. Chiaki looked at his guardian and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I'm a little dizzy, that's all."  
  
Yashiro walked towards Chiaki and laid a hand on his forehead, "Well, there's no sign of fever coming. I guess everything's alright now. Come on, we have to be downstairs or else we won't get to meet the princess."  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Access said as he flew away from Chiaki and slowly disappeared. He started walking with Yashiro and thought of what had just happened.  
  
'What was that pink aura I felt?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Both groups walked slowly to their destination. It took them a while until...  
  
"Ouch!" Maron said as she bumped into someone. She also heard the other person groan in pain. She looked up to the person she bumped to and saw a blue haired boy rubbing his chest. "Chiaki! Are you okay?" She saw a dark green haired girl approach the boy. The girl knelt beside the boy. "Maron? Are you alright?" Miyako rushed to Maron and helped her get up.  
  
"I'm alright, Miayko. Thank you." Maron smiled, assuming that she was okay. She then faced the other two people who were also standing, staring at them. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking so..."  
  
"Who are you?" Yashiro asked as Chiaki leaned on the wall, crossing his arms against his chest. "I'm the princess of the Kusakabe kingdom, Kusakabe Maron." Maron introduced herself. She pointed to Miyako with her hand, "This is Toudaiji Miyako."  
  
Yashiro's eyes widened. "You're princess Maron?! I can't believe it's you. Uncle Kaiki speaks of you everytime and all of good things. I'm Sazanka Yashiro, daughter of the Prime Minister, Sazanka Yanazaki." She pointed to Chiaki. "This is my cousin, the prince of the Nagoya kingdom." She added.  
  
"Nagoya Chiaki." Chiaki simply said, smirking.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Maron said as she bowed. "The pleasure is mine." Yashiro said as she smiled. Maron then walked to Chiaki. She stared at him and said to herself that he was handsome, because his blue hair suited him and so did his features, especially his blue eyes. He looked kind and nice. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Maron smiled.  
  
"Get away from me." Chiaki said coldly with a sense of disgust. Maron's eyes widened in shock, "I'm sorry if I bumped you. I wasn't looking."  
  
"Then you're probably blind! Are you?" Chiaki shouted.  
  
"I am not blind! Besides, it was just an accident!" Maron retorted back.  
  
Chiaki then turned around, his back was to her. "Forget it! Just stay away from me!" He said as he started to walk away. "Chiaki! Come back here!" Yashiro started to run after him but stopped and stared at Maron. "I'm sorry about my cousin. He was just furious about something. Please excuse me." She apologized and walked away.  
  
Maron glared at the retreating Chiaki. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, "It's okay. I guess that prince had a bad day or something." Miyako said.  
  
"That jerk! I just said that it was an accident and he still doesn't accept it! What a moron!" Maron was enraged and furious. Her thoughts about him being kind and nice, ALL WRONG!!!! But she couldn't erase the fact that he was handsome. She just couldn't take her eyes of those blue eyes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: End of chapter two!! Thanks to crystal light for reviewing me. I was thinking of who you were but now I know you, baby Rinoa!! The next chapter could take a while to finish but I'll try. 


	3. Auras

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne!  
  
A/N: Howdy! Sorry if it takes time for me to update this chapter. It was because I was busy with [ahem] schoolwork, damn those Tests! Sorry if the characters are a little bit OOC. This was said by one of my reviewers, A.Aiko. Thank you! Good luck to you and your Trimestral Exams. And to Rose Guardian Anyway, here's chapter three. Enjoy and don't forget to review ^_^  
Summary: Princess Maron and Prince Chiaki hate eachother's guts despite that their fathers are very close friends, and so are their kingdoms. Hatred is shown between the two until something happens...will love come in the way?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chiaki! That was rude of you to say that to the princess! How could you?" Yashiro scolded, feeling embarrassed. They were both walking through a corridor, towards the ball room. Unfortunately, Chiaki wasn't listening to any of his cousin's yells and scolds. She acts like a mother scolding her child. Apparently, Chiaki hated being scolded so he just ignored it.  
  
Suddenly, he felt the pink aura again, pushing him to a stop. 'What the-the pink aura again...who's controlling it?' he asked himself. "Chiaki!" He heard a voice call. His head shot up, looking at his guardian who had appeared out of nowhere. "Access!" He exclaimed. The angel flew nearer, "Can you feel it? That pink aura..."  
  
Chiaki nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, I can. It's somewhere here in the palace but I can't point out where. All I know is, it's strong" He looked to the side, trying to track down the power they had just felt.  
  
Access looked to the opposite side. He then felt the presence of another aura---a light green one. He knew that this aura was as strong as the pink one but where can they find the source? "Chiaki, did you feel that?"  
  
The prince looked back, "Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
The seriousness all over Access showed everything. "That green aura, did you feel it?"  
  
"I didn't sense any green aura. I could only feel the presence of a pink one. Any problem?"  
  
Access shook his head, "No. Just forget it." The angel closed his eyes and slowly reflected on the strength of the two auras but he concentrated more on the pink aura. It was as powerful as Sindbad's (aka Chiaki) aura but Sindbad's was a bit more intense. "Chiaki, you go ahead with Yashiro now. Your father would probably scold you again."  
  
Chiaki nodded and started walking away, leaving Yashiro behind. But not for too long did Yashiro notice the retreating prince. "Chiaki? Hey, don't leave me!" Chiaki shrugged his shoulders and sighed.  
  
Access stayed behind, trying to figure out where and who the owner aura is. He knew that these two strong auras were going to be a problem if it was a descendant of evil, if it was, why would they be in the palace? But one question bothered him.  
  
Who are the keepers?  
  
He looked down, deep in thought. Suddenly, he lifted his head in surprise.  
  
The pink and the green aura had just disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fin, did you just feel that?" Maron looked at her angel. Fin looked back at her and nodded. "The blue aura, no doubt about it, it belongs to a boy." Maron smiled slightly, "Luckily we hid our pink and green auras just in time".  
  
Miyako began to look curious, "Huh? What are you two talking about?" She then noticed that the other two girls were looking around, stern looks glued to their faces.  
  
"Not now, Lady Miyako. Something's wrong, me and the princess can feel two unlikely auras roaming around the palace." Fin tried to shove her away, not because she is a distraction but to keep her safe. She would probably do the same for Maron but she is well experienced and has the ability to sense auras. "Miyako, get back." Maron said, holding up a hand and extending her arm in front of her best friend. Miyako stared at her in worry then finally gave in and moved back.  
  
Suddenly, Fin felt another aura---a purple one? She looked around, moving her head left to right. "Maron, can you feel the purple aura?" Maron turned her head to face the angel.  
  
"What do you mean? There's another aura present in the palace aside from the blue one?"  
  
"You can't feel it?"  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
"That's strange, how come I can only feel its presence?"  
  
Maron shrugged her shoulders. Fin looked disappointed but she didn't know why. Their eyes then widened in surprise. "What the---the auras have disappeared!?" Maron said. Fin stared blankly, "The keepers hid them. They probably knew that we were tracking them down. But next time, I WILL know who the owners are..." Fin said with determination. Maron nodded her head, Miyako walked beside her best friend and laid a hand on her shoulder then smiled.  
  
Fin wondered curiously. The blue aura was as strong as Jeanne's (aka Maron) aura but a little bit more stronger.  
  
"Especially the purple one." Fin added.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As soon as they all got to the ball room, they sat down on their assigned places. Fin and Access, unknown to each other, just stayed beside the prince and the princess in their small forms but couldn't be seen by others. 'Strange, I can feel that purple aura again.' Fin said to herself.  
  
'Man, that green aura appeared again. Who IS it?' Access thought, annoyed. He looked around and spotted a green light, floating beside Princess Maron. 'What the---' Suddenly, the light disappeared.  
  
King Kaiki then entered the room with a grin on his face. "Welcome, visitors!" He said with excitement. "As you must know, I am the king of this kingdom, the Nagoya kingdom. I am Nagoya Kaiki, and my son, Nagoya Chiaki is seated over there." Kaiki pointed to his son who was seated at the end of the long table. Chiaki flinched and blushed, looking away from the stares and the GLARE.  
  
Maron kept her eyes on him, holding the urge to spill her wine on his shirt. Miyako saw this and smiled. She moved closer to Maron and whispered something to her ear, "Don't think like that, Maron. It's going to be embarrassing in front of the other people, especially the king which is his father."  
  
Maron pouted and looked down with a sigh escaping her lips, "I guess so." She held her necklace and clutched it tightly. 'I have to keep my patience with that guy.' It was hate at first sight for her. The way he talked to her was like the way he talked to a slave or something. Her first thought was his features and looks, fairly handsome but everything was all ruined until THAT happened.  
  
Unknown to Maron, she didn't notice a pair of blue eyes staring at her...A sly grin then formed his lips...  
  
----------****----------****----------  
After everyone has eaten, the guests left. As Maron, Miyako and Fin were about to leave, Kaiki walked towards them. "Princess Maron, I presume?"  
  
Maron smiled. "Yes, King Kaiki. Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just that your father called me and told me that you and Lady Miyako should stay here for the next three days."  
  
Maron gasped. "WHHHHAAAATTT?!?!?!?"  
  
The king nodded. Miyako and Fin looked on, confused. Maron then walked to Fin and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Fin, can you try to contact my father? I need to talk to him." Fin shook her head. "I'm sorry, Princess but your father can't entertain any calls for a while because he's busy." She can tell that Maron didn't want to stay in another palace because of a certain SOMEONE. Miyako also knew this but she had something in mind while they stayed.  
  
Maron growled in frustration. 'Great, now I'm gonna stay here for three days, with that GUY!!! What could possibly go wrong next?'  
  
Suddenly, the messenger arrived. On his right hand was an envelope. Maron watched as the man approached the king, "Your Highness, I letter from King Takumi."  
  
"A letter? Are you sure it's for me or Princess Maron?"  
  
"Well, the letter is addressed to you so I guess it's for you." The messenger replied, looking at the letter. "Okay, give me the letter." The king ordered. The messenger handed the letter to Kaiki and walked away.  
  
The three girls looked in confusion as Kaiki opened the envelope, especially Maron. But before Kaiki read the letter, he motioned the guards to come closer. "Guards, please escort the ladies to their rooms along with their belongings."  
  
The guards obeyed and went with the girls to their rooms. Maron looked uncertain about the idea. Something's wrong, she thought aloud. Maron looked down from the top of the staircase and stared at Kaiki. Past scenes of her and her father arguing crossed her mind.  
  
*  
  
"Father! For the sixtieth time! I do not want to get married! I'm still seventeen and you want me to marry someone I don't even know!" Maron yelled in disbelief of what her father had just announced. Apprently, she didn't like the idea of getting married. Sure, she had several suitors chosen by her father but she merely rejected them---in different ways.  
  
"Listen, Maron, You are the heir of this kingdom and I do not want my daughter to rule the palace without a husband as a king." Takumi said with a smile on his face, chuckling at the look on his daughter's face. "Please, Maron..."  
  
"NO! I will never ever get married!" Maron spatted, stomping away. There Miyako stood, laughing silently. With a heavy sigh, Takumi slouched on his throne. "Uncle, don't you think you're pressuring Maron a bit too much? I mean, you even didn't choose a suitable prince yet. He probably will get dumped again by that arrogant daughter of yours," Miyako said.  
  
Takumi smiled and stared at the portrait of Maron beside his wife, Koron. "No, Miyako. I have already chosen the prince Maron will be married with. His father and I already planned it a few weeks ago. I'm sure this boy and Maron will get along with each other, no problem."  
  
"What's the name of this prince, uncle?"  
  
"I can't tell yet. It's a surprise."  
  
"At least describe him."  
  
"A certain blue-haired boy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, you've gone this far....don't forget to review please!!!! That's it, I need at least 5 reviews so I can post up the next chapter. I've gotta have inspiration here! 


	4. The kaitous

Disclaimer: Me- No own... Tanemura Arina- Creator of KKJ and ONLY owns it!!!!  
  
A/N: Okay, I guess the previous chapter was a bit short and as promised, I will update if I have at least 5 reviews so here!  
Summary: Princess Maron and Prince Chiaki hate eachother's guts despite that their fathers are very close friends, and so are their kingdoms. Hatred is shown between the two until something happens...will love come in the way?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young green haired girl ran inside a room. "Aunt Michelle! Why do I have to do this?!" She complained as a woman turned around to face the girl. She smiled, an 'evil' plan at hand is about to be carried on.  
  
"It's for the sake of your parents! It's your job to match-make them, Natsuki."  
  
"But they're working out just fine!"  
  
"No! That's not what I mean! Something's gone wrong in the past!"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean 'the past'?"  
  
"It's a long story..."  
  
"I'll listen"  
  
"Okay, so it started when your mom, Maron arrived at the Nagoya palace..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dad?" Chiaki asked, stepping out from the shadows. Kaiki looked back, folding the piece of paper that Takumi had sent to him. "C-Chiaki! What are you doing here?"  
  
The young prince scowled. He had seen his father telling that princess to stay in their palace for three more days, what a pain. He didn't expect this to happen so he'd figure that he had to confront his father. "Why did you let that girl stay here?"  
  
Kaiki flashed a confused look, "Who?"  
  
"That princess."  
  
"Oh, you mean Maron-chan? Her father told me that he's going to be busy for the next three days so he sent me a letter to let her and her companions stay here." Kaiki lied, not wanting to let out the plan that he and Takumi talked about for the past few months. Chiaki had a suspicion of something, 'I don't like the look on dad's face. He's hiding something from me.'  
  
"Is there something wrong, Chiaki? You look all serious all of a sudden. Don't you like Maron-chan?" Kaiki asked.  
  
The young prince shook his head, "Not one bit."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...never mind, dad. I'm going back to my room." Chiaki said as he walked away, not knowing that his room is next to Maron's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is just PERFECT!!" Maron yelled sarcastically, raising her hands in the air. Miyaako just sat down on a chair, reading a book. She's been hearing Maron's complaints for an estimated time of 3 hours and 25 minutes. She looked up to face Maron, "Now, now, Maron. Don't be so mad about the fact of us staying for the next three days. Why, is it because you're going to have to stick up with that Prince Chiaki?"  
  
"Well duh! He's so annoying! I just want to go home!" Maron exclaimed.  
  
"Princess Maron, please come down." Fin said, leaning near the window in her human form. She had her arms crossed and she was in deep thought. 'The king must have something under his sleeve, I just know it.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Maron, an demon!" Fin shouted as she ran to cover for Miyako. An alerted Maron brought out her Petit Claire and jumped from a roof.  
  
'Jeanne D' Arc, give me your power...  
  
Strong, Serious...  
  
Matchless, Marvelous...  
  
Energetic, Courageous!'  
  
The Petite Claire glowed a color of pink and wrapped itself around Maron's body. And slowly, a transformation occurred. Coming out of the pink glow, Kaitou Jeanne emerged. Her blonde hair flowed with the breeze as she held out a white pin. "Mission Start!"  
  
As she leapt through the roof of other houses, a pair of nave blue eyes watching her every movement. A purple ball floated near the figure but said nothing. The boy smirked silently and started to jump roofs also, following the blonde kaitou.  
  
As Jeanne landed on the targeted abode, she searched for the innocent, possessed victim. She walked slowly towards the dark hallway, no light dimming from any direction. All she had was the cross that had laid on her chest, blinking as it showed the way to the demon.  
  
When Jeanne reached a room at the end of the hallway, she carefully opened it, not wanting to scare the possessed person, and not wanting to hurt herself carelessly. Suddenly, the lights opened, which were too bright. The kaitou covered her eyes with her arm, if in any case the demon attacked.  
  
As the lights began to fade, Jeanne looked closer at the victim. She was holding a picture of a woman, probably her mother. To her surprise, it was a child, a seven year old clutching the picture frame of her mother. "Don't you dare come near me nor my mommy!" She screamed.  
  
Jeanne walked closer to the little girl, not wanting to scare her. "Shhh, it's alright. I won't hurt you nor your mother. I promise." Jeanne soothed as she placed a finger on her lips, indicating the girl to hush.  
  
Although she didn't know that several vines(extraordinary vines, I mean) were crawling closer behind the kaitou...  
  
Jeanne's eyes widened in surprise to hear a clashing sound. She turned back, only to find a blue haired boy holding a boomerang, looking down at the vines. She stared at him for a while, concentrating on his striking blue orbs. She seemed lost in it. She then wondered about the cloth that was tied around his mouth. 'Probably shy,' she thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly, she screamed in pain as she clutched her waist in pain. She turned back at the little girl who was holding the frame that had bloodstains, no wonder the edges were sharp. She looked down at her hands that were filled with blood, she began to feel weak.  
  
The boy noticed this and lunged towards the little girl who was grinning evilly at Jeanne. "What happened Jeanne? Are you weak? And I even thought you had the power to defeat me!" He heard the demon's voice say.  
  
The girl walked towards Jeanne and raised the picture frame that had turned into a knife. Before she could even stab the weak kaitou, she saw the boy running towards her, "Hmph! Another distraction." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Jeanne saw this, on the floor as she gripped her waist, still filled with blood. The boy seemed familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger to it. What the hell, she doesn't even know this person! His blue hair...those turquoise orbs...really familiar...  
  
"Get down!"  
  
She snapped out of her trance, hearing his voice. Without warning, wrapped his arms around her and slid out of the target point of the demon. The surprised girl looked to where they had stopped and cursed. "Stupid boy! If only he wasn't there, Jeanne would've been my kill."  
  
Jeanne looked up and met blue orbs with her own amethyst ones. She stared at them, getting lost in its deep depths. "Are you alright?" The boy asked. She simply nodded.  
  
The boy stood up, "Can you stand?"  
  
Jeanne shook her head, meaning no. She had lost too much blood, making her too weak to even stand. She then noticed a black gloved hand in front of her. She looked up to the boy who was holding his hand out to her, "Here, I'll help you."  
  
She smiled slightly and took it. He helped her up but her knees felt weak. She stumbled towards the ground but felt two strong arms wrap around her painful waist, holding it gently. She looked up at him again and smiled a thanks. He nodded in return.  
  
After releasing her, the boy lunged towards the girl and swiped the picture frame from her. "Hey! That's mine!" The girl screamed in unison with the demon's voice. The boy stepped a few steps backwards and stuck a pin to it. "Checkmate."  
  
Jeanne stared in shock. 'A pin?! Wait, it's...black. Is he also a kaitou?' And there goes her target, stolen by the boy that had just saved her. Anger rushed through her blood stream.  
  
She watched as the demon was absorbed by the black pin and the girl fainting. The boy then looked at Jeanne, who had an angry look on her face. She walked closer to him.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"My name is of no importance to you."  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"And may I ask why?"  
  
"Because first, you saved me from that demon. Second, you helped me up and caught me when I was about to fall. Third, YOU JUST STOLE MY TARGET!!!!"  
  
"It's my mission and I intend to carry it out."  
"Well, you're not welcome. I am the destined kaitou who is sent by God to checkmate these demons! And you just butt in stealing one of my targets?!"  
"So? I don't care who you work for. As long as I perform my mission properly, I don't work for anyone. Unlike you, you're overdoing it."  
  
"What the heck is your mission all about anyway?"  
  
"To steal all of your targets---"  
  
"Well, sorry but that won't happen because I'm the one who's gonna steal them! Not you!"  
  
"Stealing all your targets is just the minor part of my mission."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
The boy pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her. Jeanne was surprised at this movement. She struggled to get out of his arms but they were too strong. He bent down so that his mouth was to her ear. She felt his hot breath against her as a warm blush crawled  
  
"To make you stop being a kaitou."  
  
Taken back, Jeanne finally pulled away. What the guy doing? She doesn't even know his name and he's doing this to her. She raised her hand. Suddenly, the boy felt pain rush to his cheek as Jeanne slapped him.  
  
"H-How dare you! Why in hell would you make me stop being a kaitou?"  
  
The boy laid his hand on the slapped cheek and became silent. He turned around and started walking towards the window. Jeanne glared at him.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going? You haven't answered my question yet!"  
  
The boy stopped. "You won't understand it so never mind."  
  
Jeanne looked down and frowned. "And by the way," she heard him say.  
  
"It's Sindbad."  
  
Jeanne perked up to find that the boy was gone. She wondered for a while...  
  
'So that's his name...I better tell Fin about this.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Done with Chapter 4! Now all I ask from you is a review...please review! If I see enough reviews, then I can get the next chapter updated. Thank you^_^ 


	5. Encounter

Summary: Princess Maron and Prince Chiaki hate eachother's guts despite that their fathers are very close friends, and so are their kingdoms. Hatred is shown between the two until something happens...will love come in the way?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne!  
  
Author's note: Sorry for a long time of wait...I was busy with my other fics so I had no time to write this but since I finally have the time, here! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Don't forget to review! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chiaki paced out of the window and started to think. It has been a week ever since he, as Sindbad, met Jeanne. Until now, they have been competing with each other for the demon. He had to think of a plan to get Jeanne out of the way. (AN: I know it's supposed to be Maron's idea but they're just the same!) He wanted the checkmates so he can complete his mission. In other words, Jeanne was his very own rival.  
  
And yet, he couldn't get his eyes of those stunning features she possessed. The blonde hair, sparkling amethyst eyes that displayed great determination, her ivory skin.....STOP! He shook his head and shoved away the thought. Instead, he had to find out who Jeanne is.  
  
He stood up from his chair and decided to take a stroll in the gardens. He needed a time of silence to think. Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind. Before he could completely open the door, the 'sound' spoke.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going Sindbad?"  
  
Chiaki turned around and saw Access floating with his arms crossed to his chest, flashing a grin. The prince let out a sigh and answered, "Just taking a walk, Access. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~  
  
Maron growled. Sindbad had succeeded the checkmate last night, and she didn't like it. Come to think of it, he's been after her targets ever since they met. That was, a week ago. In fact, she had been tormented by the plans she had to plot to get him out of the way.  
  
Fin also was annoyed. Somehow, she wondered about the figure that always stayed beside the male kaitou. Every time Jeanne and Sindbad would fight, she always noticed a purple ball of light float, watching the two compete.  
  
Is he supposed to be Sindbad's helper?  
  
She shook off the thought and scowled. She turned her head to look at Maron who had her palm on her forehead, brainstorming about the next strategy she had to make use of against Sindbad. She smiled slightly and floated towards Miyako who was reading a book on a corner. She then transformed into her human form and approached the chestnut-haired princess.  
  
"Princess, do you want to take a walk in the gardens? You look so tired from the plotting." She asked as Maron looked up to face her. The princess frowned and looked down at the plan she had just set up.  
  
"What for? There's nothing to do outside." Maron said, piling up the papers she used. Soon, she placed them inside the drawer beside her bed. She sat at the edge of the bed and looked at her hand. On her middle finger laid a ring with a pink crystal, shining as she moved her hand.  
  
The ring was another piece of memory from her deceased mother. She said that the ring was passed on from generation to generation. Now, it was on the hands of the sixteen-year old princess who, until now, treasures the possession of her mother.  
  
Her attention was then caught when she heard a voice speak, interrupting her thoughts, "I think it's a good idea, Maron. You've been plotting ever since this morning. Now, why not take a stroll in the gardens to calm your pressured mind?" Miyako said, not bothering to put down her book.  
  
Maron stared at her best friend. She had known Miyako for the past sixteen years and they were childhood friends. Although they never wanted anyone to know that they were distant cousins, they just wanted to be known as the best of friends they are now. They shared their deepest secrets that not even their parents know. For example, Maron being the mysterious Kaitou Jeanne that crawled the night.  
  
She smiled, "Okay, Miyako. But are you sure you can handle things by yourself while I'm gone?"  
  
Miyako chuckled. "Silly Maron. Of course I can handled things on my own! It isn't like you're going to leave for a year or something. You're just taking a walk in the gardens"  
  
Maron and Fin headed towards the door. But as the door was half open, Maron eyed her best friend. "Hehe I was just worried about you." Miyako and Maron worried for each other very much, no matter what the situation is. They had pinky promised that they had the right to worry about each other no matter what happens...  
  
~*~  
  
"I love this garden. It's so quiet and peaceful here." Chiaki mumbled to himself as he and his guardian walked around the enormous garden. Access, who had turned into his human form, searched for demons with the use of his aura. For the meantime, he couldn't sense any strange power lurking the kingdom.  
  
Chiaki grinned silently, bending down to finger the petals of the flowers. Such beautiful flowers that bring color to the garden, they are admired for their beauty. Somehow, flowers attracted Chiaki's attention to let out his 'softer' side.  
  
~*~  
  
On the other hand, Maron and Fin continue to gaze around the large garden. It was silent, giving out a serene environment. Indeed, it was a perfect place to calm the pressured mind.  
  
Maron gave out a sigh and sat on the grass, watching the clouds. Looking up to the sky, she smiled. The puffy clouds transformed themselves into different figures. All the sixteen-year old princess wanted to do was to become a child again. A child that loves to run around and look at the clouds all-day long.....those were her memories.  
  
The green-haired angel watched the princess, forming a smile on her lips. It reminded her when Maron was still young. Such an active and playful child she had to look after. Although behind the gleeful mask Maron wore, lied the pain of loneliness and depression.  
  
She deeply craved for her parents' attention, though they were always busy. They couldn't seem to find precious time for their own daughter.  
  
But Maron wasn't lonely for most of the time. Sometimes, Miyako would come over to the palace and play with her best friend. Although there were times when Miyako's family had business trips, Maron was all alone with her guardian.  
  
Fin was always there to accompany Maron. There were times when Maron told Fin some of her personal secrets. They were open to each other's secrets. If Miyako wasn't there for Maron, Fin was always the one she could turn to for support and advice. In fact, Fin was like an older sister to Maron(in her human form).  
  
"Fin, have you ever experienced love?" Maron suddenly spoke.  
  
The angel faced the princess, shock written all over her face. "Nope. I never have."  
  
Maron then smiled and faced her guardian, "Same. I may have had several suitors who wanted my hand in marriage but it appears that they were only after my riches and beauty. I want someone who loves me for who I am but...there's no one..." Maron frowned.  
  
Everything she said was true. She wanted someone who can understand her, someone who can help her overcome her pains and loneliness. No one seems to suit that place...  
  
Oh, how wrong can she be?  
  
~*~  
  
Chiaki then got up. He continued to walk around the garden. The trees swayed with the wind, leaves flying around. Petals from flowers also flew around.  
  
Just then, he spotted two figures on the other side of the garden. Access also noticed this and puffed himself to his angel form. "Chiaki, who are they?"  
  
A serious look appeared on the prince's handsome face, "I don't know. Let's check it out."  
  
~*~  
  
Maron heard footsteps coming her way. Fin looked back and got into a fighting stance. Maron stood up and walked behind Fin for protection. They weren't sure of what was coming but who knows. As the figure came closer, Maron noticed a pair of brown eyes and blue hair.  
  
It could only be one person........  
  
"YOU?!?" Maron and Chiaki exclaimed as they came face to face with each other. Fin shot Maron a confused look and turned into her angel form without Chiaki seeing it. But unknown to Fin, someone saw her change back.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Maron asked, glaring at the prince who had just shot her a glare. She took a step back to prepare to run back to her room. The last thing she wanted to do was to confront the person she hated the most, Chiaki.  
  
"What am I doing here?! What are YOU doing here?" Chiaki retorted.  
  
Anger began to crawl up to Maron's nerve. "I was just trying to calm my brain! It was too pressured so I had to take a walk." She fisted her hand, wanting to run away from this guy.  
  
"Well, you deserve a pressured mind. Why didn't you just walk around the kingdom? I don't want any strangers in my garden." Chiaki spoke. He glared at the princess in front of him who angrily returned the glare.  
  
"Well SORRY! How should I know that this was YOUR so-called garden? I didn't see your name on it." Maron said, placing her hands on her hips. Luckily, her clothes were casual. It wouldn't look good on her when she was in her formal clothes.  
  
Chiaki, too, was in his casual clothes. He ran a hand through his ruffled hair and began to walk away, "Just make sure I don't see you here again." He warned, or maybe threatened. Maron watched him and pouted. 'The nerve! Saying that it was HIS garden!'  
  
Unknown to the two, someone watched them from the castle and grinned.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's notes: Sorry if it was short and meaningless. I was just tired from my trip and I was running out of sleep. My brain is so weak. I have to sleep now. Please review...-_-;;; 


End file.
